


Where Do We Sign?

by maxsaystowrite



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Malahad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxsaystowrite/pseuds/maxsaystowrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Merlin have been married for five years and are ready for a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Do We Sign?

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin's fan name: Hiram Rivnay.

“I’m painting the child’s room today.” Harry called to Hiram as he left. Hiram groaned and rolled his eyes. 

“I told you not to do that until we’ve actually got a child,” Hiram said. There was no answer. “Jesus, just, gender neutral colors, please?” This got a grunt of approval. He sighed. “Have a nice day, dear.”

“Love you, Hiram.”

“Love you, too, Harry.”

Hiram went out to his car and started his route to work. His mind was swimming with thoughts of the future. He and Harry, his partner of five years, had decided they wanted a child. They looked for children for over a month after being approved, and they fought about it for over a month. Hiram thought a little girl would be perfect for them. Harry wanted a little boy. There was also the argument about the age of the child. Hiram would rather an older child so they wouldn’t have to live their lives in an orphanage and the couple wouldn’t be too old when the child is grown. Harry wants a baby so the child would know nothing but them. 

_I do **not** want to be 46 when this child is only 16! _Hiram thought as he got out of his car. _And I am not changing any diapers. _____

____Hiram went up the stairs to his office where he proceeded to work for the rest of the day, distracted and tired. This kid is stressing me out and we haven’t even gotten them get. Hiram shut his laptop and stood up._ _ _ _

____His phone rang with Harry’s ringtone, the James Bond theme, the movie they saw on their first date. He picked it up. “Hello?”_ _ _ _

____“So what are we going to name him?” Harry asked._ _ _ _

____“You fucking bloke,” Hiram muttered to himself. “Hopefully she will already have a name seeing how she's going to be older than right out of utero.”_ _ _ _

____“Are you not going to even talk to me about this?”_ _ _ _

____“Oh you’re the one to fucking talk,” Hiram said, struggling with everything in his hands as tries to open his car door. “You automatically think we’re going to choose a boy! What if we fall in love with a little girl? A grown little girl? Will you reject her because she doesn’t have a penis!?”_ _ _ _

____Harry was quiet for a moment. “Thats ridiculous. Of course I wouldn’t.”_ _ _ _

____“You had to think about it! You had to think whether or not a penis would get in the way of us adopting a child!” Hiram yelled._ _ _ _

____“It won’t, alright?! I would be just as happy with a girl as I would with a boy!”_ _ _ _

____Hiram smiled a bit. “Do you mean that?”_ _ _ _

____“Of course I do.”_ _ _ _

____They shared a small moment of silence, both picturing their lives raising a little girl._ _ _ _

____“She won’t be able to pass on the family name though.”_ _ _ _

____Hiram laughed loudly. “Thats what your father said about you, wasn’t it? And what's my name?”_ _ _ _

____“Hiram Hart.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m going to hang up now. I’m home.”_ _ _ _

____“I love you so much, Hiram. Bye.” Harry said quickly, hanging up._ _ _ _

____“The hell was that?” Hiram asked himself, putting the car in park and getting out._ _ _ _

____Hiram made his way to his house, opening the door and immediately smelling paint. “Oh, yeah, he painted the kid’s room.” With curiosity, Hiram went to the room they had set aside for the child, excited to see how it looked without the mind numbingly white walls._ _ _ _

____When he turned into the room, he saw it was painted a deep blue._ _ _ _

____“HARRY FUCKING HART I AM GOING TO KILL YOU.” Hiram yelled. He heard fumbling up stairs and pursued the noise. Hiram chased him all the way up the stairs when Harry took a turn into their bedroom. Hiram charged and tackled him so they fell on the bed. Harry flailed and tried to push Hiram off, but he grabbed Harry’s arms and pinned them down above his head, crawling and sitting on top of him._ _ _ _

____Harry gave a crooked smile. “I love you, Hiram.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, don’t try and charm your way out of this, you sly son of a bitch,” Hiram said. Harry simply looked up at him with a face full of mock innocence. Hiram sighed and leaned down to kiss Harry. “You’re in so much fucking trouble.”_ _ _ _

____Harry rolled his hips up and against Hiram’s. “Then punish me.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____\-----------------------------------------------_ _ _ _

____“Hi there,” Hiram said, crouching in front of a little girl. “My name is Hiram, what's yours?” The little girl cuddled her book closer to her, looking between Hiram and Harry, who was talking to the head of the orphanage._ _ _ _

____“What do you mean you don’t have any babies? What about toddlers?” Harry asked in a loud whisper._ _ _ _

____Roxy looked back at Hiram. “I’m Roxy,” She held out her hand for him to shake it. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”_ _ _ _

____He took her hand. “The pleasure is all mine,” He dropped her hand. “So, Roxy, what do you like to do? Any hobbies?”_ _ _ _

____“I like to read and play my flute and color and play Nerf guns.” She said, eyes rolled up as if she were reading it off the ceiling._ _ _ _

____Hiram smiled. “And how old are you?”_ _ _ _

____“I’m going to be seven soon.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh? When's your birthday?”_ _ _ _

____“April 19th.”_ _ _ _

____“Thats pretty close. Less than a month.”_ _ _ _

____Roxy nodded quickly and Harry came to crouch next to him. “This place doesn’t have babies or toddlers.”_ _ _ _

____Hiram smiled. “I know; that's why we came here.” He said through his teeth. Harry glared at him. “Harry, this is Roxy. Roxy, this is Harry, my husband.”_ _ _ _

____“Hi, Harry.” Roxy said softly, holding her hand out again. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”_ _ _ _

____Harry took her hand and shook it._ _ _ _

____“We were just talking about how Roxy is going to be seven next month.” Hiram said and Roxy smiled widely._ _ _ _

____“Seven! That's a big number. What do you want for your birthday?” Roxy looked at them for a moment then shook her head. “What's wrong?"_ _ _ _

____Roxy looked down at her toes as she crossed them together. "We don't get presents. We get a cake and share it with everyone else whose birthday it is."_ _ _ _

____"How many other kids share your birthday?" Harry asked._ _ _ _

____"Two."_ _ _ _

____Harry grabbed Merlin's collar and pulled him up._ _ _ _

____"Were you thinking what I was thinking? " Hiram asked._ _ _ _

____"She's just so cute. And so sad. God, I hate it when you're right." Harry said. "I want to scoop her up and take her home today."_ _ _ _

____Hiram smiled widely and kissed him sweetly. "I'll go get Mr. King."_ _ _ _

____Hiram left Harry and Roxy to themselves. Roxy smiled at him._ _ _ _

____"Am I going home with you?"_ _ _ _

____"Not today, love. But hopefully in the future."_ _ _ _

____"WHEREVER SHE'S GOING I'M GOING! " called a little boy, running over and stepping in front of Roxy._ _ _ _

____Hiram and Mr. King came back in time to witness the sudden appearance of the boy._ _ _ _

____"Who's that?" Hiram asked._ _ _ _

____"That is Eggsy," Mr. King said with a sigh. "Roxy's twin brother."_ _ _ _

____"Fuck. " Hiram whispered._ _ _ _

____Eggsy puffed out his chest, trying to look bigger and tougher._ _ _ _

____"Hiram, I want this one." Harry said, stars in his eyes. "Can we get him? Please, please, please?_ _ _ _

____"Harry, I just told Mr. King we'd be adopting Roxy!" Hiram said a little too loudly. "We've already decided on her! "_ _ _ _

____"We're getting two now." Harry said stubbornly. "They're twins. We can't split them up."_ _ _ _

____Hiram pinched the bridge of his nose. "Then let's just find another child."_ _ _ _

____"But this one is mine." Harry said, pointing to Eggsy. Eggsy flashed a proud smile. "And we've already fallen in love with Roxy." Roxy smiled as well. Then Harry stared at him with puppy dog eyes._ _ _ _

____Hiram looked at him only for a moment before breaking. "Damnit, alright, just don't look at me like that! You too, you little buggers."_ _ _ _

____"Oh, god, I love them!" Harry said, crouching down and engulfing them both in a hug._ _ _ _

____Hiram smiled, looking at his new family. "How long will the adoption take? " he turned to ask Mr. King_ _ _ _

____"A few months." Mr. King said._ _ _ _

____"Where do we sign? "_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> So like this might be a multichapter fic. Depends on the response to it. So comment, tell me if you want to see more of this cute little family. I'd love to write more!


End file.
